Find Your Own Valentine
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: He had already planned who he would have as his valentine, only to come to a stand still when she doesn t respond. Why didn t one of his best friends respond? He didn t make it too mushy? Not saying any couples.


**Another one-shot just got the idea. Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

It`s all lead up to this day, the final day that my secert would be revealed to her, and most likely the whole school if not universe. Yes, I Naruto Uzumaki, datteboy, have a secert, and if you don`t shut your fricken mouth it`s going to get ruined. I looked both ways down the hall making sure no one is around, with the coast clear I slipped it in, locker 106, meaning 10th grade random number 6. But that`s only in this hallway, yeah its super weird. in our school for lockers and hallways. Anyways I slipped it in and backed away, taking one last look to make sure no one, _no one_ saw me slip that in.

Yeah, who slips stuff into people`s lockers? Well me, and it`s valentine`s day so shut it. I know me, a guy slipping something into a girl`s locker, cliche maybe, but I won`t get as teased if she says no because it`s valentine`s day! Yay! I turned and walked down the hallway almost giving Sakura a head concussion.

"Sorry." She smiled up at me, and I had the urge to blurt it right then and there, but I held it back.

"It`s fine Naruto." I helped her up and almost died from the smile she`s giving me.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Mhm, got any special valentine`s day info?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, and I felt the blush creep on my face.

"Uh, not really."

"Oh." I saw her face drop, and felt instantly bad. Does she like me? The blush crept on my face again, hold up, _she`s supose to be in class._

"So why are you out of class?" Her face lit up, and I wondered what I had said.

"Gotta go!" Before she even finished what she was saying, right by her locker, and I wondered what would have happen if she had opened it and began thinking if I had left the valentines and chocolate bar. Sakura had already left far away from me, even her clicking shoes can`t be heard. She`s wearing her known high-top, knee-length, converse too, my favorite. Badass. I sighed and began walking to my hour, lunch, maybe that`s the only good thing about not having lunch with her. I can leave stuff in her locker, but why in the world was she out of class? Maybe for a teacher? Oh, well.

I opened the doors and greeted with the loud noise of the cafeteria, all high school grades in this lunch. I looked around to someone I really don`t wish too see, and I didn`t. Sasuke Uchiha out somewhere, but his friends are still over there, and giving me some don`t have very good history, he might be a few grades older then me, but I could care less. Since he doesn`t like me, his friends don`t, and without Sasuke not liking me, I think they wouldn`t like me anyways. High schoolers. I walked in line, but out of the corner of my eye I watched to make sure that they wouldn`t come over. Kiba wouldn`t have lunch for another five minutes, and I can not take Neji and Shikamaru by myself. Lazy or not that guy can punch, of course being a friend of Sasuke it makes sense.

Poor Sakura her best friends going out with those guys too. If Sakura goes out with me though, it`ll be two and two, Kiba and Ino with Sakura and me. Yeah, Kiba and Ino, who would have thought, but Sakura kinda set them up and all. I kinda feel bad for him though, she is crazy, but Sakura`s not like that so I don`t have to worry. I got out of the line and began walking to our table I suppose, just as I got halfway Sasuke walked in. Right over to his friends, wiping something off of his lips, stupid teme, acting all cool and mighty. He sat right down with his friends, having his food already there for him.

Kiba walked right in after him, gave me a nod so that he knew he saw me. He walked in line and got his food, me having to wait for him all alone, yeah only us two. Temari has this lunch, but she`s with "them," and we really don`t know her at all, she`s a junior, we only now each other through Sakura. I really don`t think she likes me. I heard Sasuke saying something about me, the rest snickering with him, just as I thought I was gonna sock him good, Kiba sat down.

"Yo."

"Yeah."

"Well, someone`s down, didn`t you do it?"

"Yes, but what if-"

"Ah no "ifs" she`s not dating anyone or anything so it can`t hurt." He waved his hand around, spilling some food on passing girls, and giving me the need to LOL.

"Sure, sure."

"Anyways, you wouldn`t believe where I saw Sasuke come out of." I poked my head up, and looked at him, glad he could sometimes keep his voice down. If Sasuke and them had heard him, I`d probably have another detention, and then I can`t take Sakura out for dinner later.

"He came out of," Leaning across our circle like table,"the girl`s bathroom, sophmore." Now what chick is he banging?

"Interesting, see the chick?"

"Sadly no, but it wasn`t Ino, and that`s all I need to know." I shook my head at him, a true love sick dog, well more like mutt. Mutt and a pig, good combo they can eat each other, oh bad thoughts, very bad thoughts. No don`t taint poor Naruto`s brain! Nooo.! Okay all good. I kept eating and Kiba and me had said few little words after that, if he spoke it was about Ino, and I`m pretty sure they were suppose to stay in his head.

-Later~ He walked down the hall, no response coming from Sakura at all, even in fifth hour, right next to each other, she didn`t say anything about it. She gave him a valentine with a sucker, all her friends got one, so no big. He sighed and racked a hand through his hair, he kept thinking of scenarios, Kiba had even tried to comfort him about it during sixth hour. So here Naruto stands in the hall ways only a few feet away from locker 106. Seeing all the pink and whites around the halls, a few lingering couples making their way out of the building, standing close and whispering, little kisses here and there. Naruto imagined him and Sakura doing that, her soft pink hair and his sun kissed blonde hair clashing together.

Once more he looked down the wide hallways, one last check before he goes to plan, K? Maybe R? Shaking his tired head he headed to his last plan, if this doesn`t work he`s done. He chuckled at his own joke, this being the longest amount of time he`s willingly stayed in school, see she does good things to him, ment to be. Naruto didn`t even noticed the girl watching him from behind the corner, her own rose in hand, watching him walk away.

The walk seemed to take forever, every step heavier, and heavier then the last making his way down to the art room. Sakura`s last class of the day, why she would still be in there, he shall not know, but not going to her locker yet, where else would she be? Naruto stopped in front of the door, the sun still shining on the hall from the windows right across from it. It seemed so right that he would ask her here, sun shining, all romantic atmosphere with the hallway so colored. He would do it. He slowly started opening the door, making sure he wouldn`t scare her, or interupt if she is talking to the teacher.

-Inside the classroom.

Sakura blushed as she still felt his tongue in her mouth, making her feel all his love for her. His hands only on her hips, not moving, _anymore. _The sun isn`t shining down on them, but with the love and feelings in the air it minus well be cupid himself. They both broke away for air, their foreheads touching, eye connection never breaking. He moved his head, leaning it into her neck, moving it back and fourth, her hands lightly on the back of his shirt. Just as he was about to bring his lips to hers, the door started to crack open.

"Sasuke." She harshly whispered, making sure he knew he had to hide. He gave her a peck, hiding under the desk, watching as Sakura quickly buttoned up her blouse, trying to find the tie.

"Sakura." The sound wouldn`t have been heard elsewhere, but in the dead silent room it seemed to echo.

"N-n-naruto." He took in her disheveled looks, her skirt ruffled, her blouse missing two very important buttons, showing him her pink lacy bra, exposing part of her boobs. Sasuke felt the urge to glare at him for looking at his Sakura, she looked that way because of him, she put that bra and underwear on for _him_, _not_ Naruto. Naruto`s eyes moved past her teasing body, noticing the balloons and flowers, a card, and don`t forget the choolates with a bear attached. _She_ wouldn`t give _him_ those.

"Did you get my note?" She seemed shocked, and kept moving her leg away from the desk, he had noticed it the minute she had started to do it.

"What note?"

"The one I left in your locker?" Sakura gasped in shock, and he felt out of the loop.

"Naruto, I, uhm, don`t use my locker anymore." A really guilty look crossed her face, and he slowly stepped closer and closer to her, bringing her face in his hands, lifting it up towards his.

"Naruto, don`t." She whispered as his lips became closer and closer to his, just as they were about to touch, something bolted out under the desk, Naruto not registering the black and blue thing coming out and landing a fist on his face.

"Take your hands off her." Naruto looked up from the ground, his hand covering his bloody nose, even years of fighting with the senior now couldn`t have prepared him for that hard of a hit. He saw Sasuke with his arms around the blossom, lovingly, her hands holding onto him, he felt the jealousy and envy run through him. His own enemy holding his girl, his valentine not his.

"Leave." He stood up, slowly working his way up with one hand on a knee.

"Yeah, well give me _my _Sakura back you teme!" Again he didn`t even notice the blur come at him, knocking him down to the ground again.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke slowly bent down to Naruto, ignoring the scared Sakura holding her hand to her mouth, watching the scene. Making sure that Sasuke wouldn`t completely kill him. Sasuke pulled him up by his hair, blood dripping out of his mouth, putting his mouth right by his ear.

"Sakura is _mine, not _yours, _mine." _He pushed his head back and stood up, watching him cover his mouth and try to sit up. Turning back to Sakura who cuddled into his chest, ignoring Naruto watching them, only sadness filling his eyes now.

"Naruto." He looked up Sakura standing in front of him with her shirt fully right, and her flowers in her hands, nine real one fake. Sasuke holding everything else.

"There is someone who likes you." She took a flower and handed it to him, giving him a smile before they both headed out the door. Leaving the sun kissed blonde all alone in the room. Naruto stared at the flower, feeling an empty feeling over take him, knowing that the person he had loved didn`t even acknowledge him past friendship, he sighed and went out to the hall, making his way towards the exit.

He walked down the cemented path, sun almost setting, in his mind he could see Sakura and him having dinner, that faded and he can barely see the picture. Instead of a pink and green girl, he sees white-ish and purplish colors. The real one not in his mind, instead right there infront of him, walking home.

"Hinata!" He ran and gave her the flower, right where they had met the day she came to Konoha High School Academy.

_

* * *

_

_**Wasn`t very long a**_**nd all, but I needed to get a valentine fic out, so here you go. I`ll be honest, this didn`t take very long and it was rushed, so its just for the holidays, maybe another one or a revised version when I have time. This holiday snuck up on me , so that`s why it`s late. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are still appreciated, gives me support to write other stories.**

_**~Chao**_

**P.S If you don`t know there is a poll up for voting, and also another one-shot poll still open. Anyone new or not reading my other stories, please do, and that Pool Boy needs more reviews for a bonus chapter.**


End file.
